


strawberry

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Future Fic, Ice Cream, Introspection, Makeouts are Mandatory, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Daisy discovers her new favorite flavor.





	strawberry

Coulson is strawberry.

No, but listen to her, it makes sense.

Because even when he is sour, he is sweet to her. Okay, that sounds mushy. But that’s fine, she guesses. She’s not a fan of shoving her tongue into the mouths of people she does not feel mushy about.

Coulson’s strawberry and not just because he was eating an ice cream right before.

Right _before_.

Strawberries are classic, and classy, and they look unremarkable, but also beautiful. You can use them on so many dishes. They never fail you. Something about the sight of strawberries always cheers you up.

But Daisy’s probably projecting now.

Truth is she hadn’t thought about how tasty strawberries were until recently. Or how tasty they _could be_.

She’s not sure who suggested the “date” (though let’s be real it was probably her because Coulson is a chicken) or who initiated the kiss (though let’s be real it was probably him because Daisy is a chicken) but Coulson tastes of strawberries when it happens.

It happens.

Wow.

Right?

People might say she thought strawberries were too plain - that she is a chocolate girl after all.

But that’s not it. Strawberries are healthy, _good_. Daisy doesn’t do healthy. It’s not like she actively avoids healthy stuff, but one way or another she always ends up eating junk. And not the nice and fun kind of junk food (Coulson is strawberries but also junk food). The kind of food that might make you sick. Actually that’s not the problem. The problem is that Daisy _is junk food_. The kind that doesn’t go with healthy, organic, fresh strawberries.

Or so she used to believe.

Now she wonders what Coulson might think if he knew she is spending their whole first kiss coming up with some complicated food metaphor for the relationship. Actually, she realizes, if someone can appreciate that it’s Coulson.

But she doesn’t doubt whether she deserves the kiss. Not anymore. Strawberries are good. And good things are for her.

She likes the way Coulson holds her shoulders, gently but firmly, like he wants to be sure he knows he’s not entirely letting go, when he pulls her away and breaks the kiss.

“Strawberry,” Daisy says, opening her eyes only after he’s uttered the words.

Coulson looks puzzled, then embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he says, wiping his mouth in a hurry, not meeting her eyes.

Daisy shakes her head. “No,” she tells him, curling two fingers around the collar of his blue shirt. “I like the taste.”

She feels bold, like when she asked him out in the first place (not scared like a chicken like during the actual date), bold enough to press her mouth to his, until Coulson licks the cold taste off her lips.

“You?” she asks. “Do you like this… flavor?”

“I’ve always been a chocolate guy,” he says, smirking a bit.

She lights up (Coulson does that). But realizes something doesn’t add up.

“Why didn’t you order chocolate ice cream then?” she asks.

“Because you ordered that for yourself, so I thought it’d be a good idea to get another flavor. Variety, in case you wanted to try mine.”

Just like that, casually. Like it’s all he’s ever done. Well, it’s all he’s ever done for her. Thoughtful. Wanting to give her choices.

“I think I should have tried strawberry a long time ago,” she says, a bit sad.

It’s okay.

They have time. God, they have worked so hard to be able to have that, _time_. And each other. They have worked so hard to have each other. Though they didn’t know that.

“We can buy more on the way home,” Coulson says.

Casually saying “home” _like that_.

Casually taking her hand in his without even look down as their fingers entwine.

Boy, Daisy could never do that.

She nods.

She is going to buy a lot of strawberry-flavor stuff from now on.


End file.
